


deserve

by tylersdun



Category: twentyonepilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylersdun/pseuds/tylersdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kelly joseph, mother of tyler joseph, decides that she doesn't want her son to live with her any longer due to his sexual preference and tyler has no other choice but to possibly stay with his "best friend", joshua dun and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deserve

Tyler Joseph sat alone on the outside bench for his best friend, who’d been at baseball practice for the past two hours. He was scrolling almost furiously through his Instagram feed; everyone was out and having a good time whilst Tyler was grounded. He missed curfew for his best friend, and got himself in trouble for the next four weeks. his best friend didn’t mean for that to happen, they’d went to the movies and stayed out a little later than expected. But hearing moans from your best friend’s mouth, you wouldn’t want to leave so soon either.

Tyler and Joshua Dun have been best friends for years; of course everyone already knew that. But their relationship got a little more intimate a few weeks ago when Josh had been questioning himself; questioning how he felt about none other than Tyler. It took a little bit before he realized how much he liked his best friend. Josh would watch Tyler’s lips as he talked, would watch the way his body moved. He loved seeing Tyler shirtless. Oh boy did he love that. Soon enough he kissed Tyler, and of course Tyler didn’t know what to think when it all happened; in fact he didn’t talk to Josh for a few days. He ignored his phone calls and text messages, when he went on his walks at five o clock in the afternoon; he’d walk right passed his house instead of going inside for a bit like he’d usually do.

Though, it took him long enough to think about it. He’d run his fingertips over his lips at night, thinking of the day they’d kissed and how bad he wanted to feel Josh’s lips swallowing his own. The tingling in his lips was something that kept him up, he wanted this so badly. He found himself kissing Joshua again one day. He liked it, as did Josh. He took a liking to Josh; as Josh did to him. The two to this day feel like it would be awkward to be in a relationship. For instance, what if it ruins their friendship? They break up; they won’t just come back after a weekend of time and space between them and act like nothing ever happened because the both of them know that things would’ve been done. They’ve kept this relationship between the two of them of course. And neither one of them knows if they want to nor if it will even go any further.

Tyler’s best friend reared the corner, dripping in sweat and covered in grass stains along with red dirt on his pants. “Hey, ty, sorry that it took so long, coach wanted to talk to us about tonight’s game.” He was walking closer and closer to him, but Tyler didn’t move a muscle. “Tyler,” he sat down next to Tyler and watched his thumb move quickly over the cracked screen so fast that he could slice his finger wide open.

“Joshua...” Tyler said quickly, not removing his gaze from the screen to even meet Josh halfway. “Tyler, I told you that I’m sorry about last night. I really am, please just look at me. At least look at me.” Tyler complied, but it wasn’t long before he stood up, glancing back down at Josh. “You have to take me home. Mom said I have to be home by seven thirty or I’m grounded for another week and a half.” Tyler didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want to be grounded at all. He wanted to go with Josh to his baseball game, cheer him on; and if they won, give him a small congratulatory kiss on the cheek. But he couldn’t do that. Tyler was grounded.

Joshua stood, slumped and his eyes were glued to the concrete as he walked to his car. “Hold on,” Josh grabbed Tyler’s arm and turned him around to face him. “P-please,” Josh eyed Tyler’s plump lips as he licked his own. He, at this point, was desperate. His heartbeat sped up, but broke as soon as Tyler shook his head and tore from his grasp. “Take me home,” Tyler spoke sternly and turned to continue walking toward the car.

He walked slowly, his head hung low and he hated the fact that Tyler was mad at him. “Josh if you don’t hurry the hell up, I’ll fucking walk home.” Then his pace quickened. He reached Tyler’s side of the car, unlocked it and opened the door for him, a small “thank you,” fell from Tyler’s lips and Joshua replied softly with “you’re welcome”. He walked quickly to his side, opening the door, slamming his bag in the back seat, and got in. He was being eaten alive by the silence of the ride home; Tyler was disturbed by the silence. He wanted to say something but was still upset with Josh so he turned the radio on and let the music play faintly. Once reaching his house, Tyler got out and began to walk toward the front door, but he heard another car door shut. “Josh, you don’t need to come in,”

“Too bad,” He followed behind Tyler, watching as he scrambled to find his house key deep within his front pocket. Tyler grew more frustrated and he cursed under his breath. Once he found the key, he slid unlocked the door and cracked it open. His mom was sitting at the table drinking her evening coffee and reading the weekly category magazine. Tyler pushed the door all the way open, the cool air hitting both Joshua and himself straight in the face.

“Hey mom,” Tyler spoke softly, walking past her and to the stairs. His foot was on the first step when his mom stopped him. “Tyler, are you alright?” He had every nerve to just ignore her, but he knew that later on he would hear it from both Josh and his mom.

“Yeah, I’m... Fine,” Tyler finished his trip slowly up the stairs and walked all the way to the end of the hallway to his bedroom. He let his backpack fall to the floor and he dragged his feet all the way to his bed. He fell to the mattress and let out a long sigh. He didn’t close his door and he could barely hear the muffled voices of Josh and his mother. Joshua, too, was worried about Tyler. He couldn’t have been mad about being grounded, Tyler stayed home a lot unless he was out with Josh or was just out in general. “Could you try and talk to him for me? I know he doesn’t want to be talking to me right now because I grounded him, but I know he’ll talk to you.” Josh nodded and made his way to Tyler’s bedroom. But Tyler didn’t want to talk. He buried his face in his pillows and let the small knot stay in his throat.

Josh’s knuckles hit Tyler’s doorframe faintly, but Tyler could still hear it. “Ty, will you please talk to me?” Tyler didn’t speak.

“Tyler…”  
Silence…  
Josh’s body landed softly into the mattress and he lay right beside Tyler. He propped himself up on one elbow and his other hand moved slowly to Tyler’s back. He moved his hand all around his warm skin; every so often he’d begin to use his nails. His hand made its way inside Tyler’s shirt and he continued his motions but fingers delicately scratched softer than before. A small groan involuntarily escaped Tyler’s lips and he took in a deep breath, his eyes falling shut while chill bumps slowly formed on his perfectly toned skin.

“Ty, will you talk to me now?” Josh’s eyes waited patiently for Tyler to meet them. They did. The chocolate in Tyler’s eyes made Joshua’s heart the warmest it’s ever been.

“Are you alright?”  
Surprisingly Tyler spoke to him.

“Tired, stressed, angry, that’s all.” Tyler sat up, and covered his face. He let out a long sigh looking over at the digital clock on his nightstand.

“J, if you don’t go now you’ll be late for your game,” Tyler emerged from the bed and grabbed Josh’s hand, leading him out of his bedroom and down the stairs. “Tyler, I want you to come with me,” Joshua’s voice was quiet when he spoke because they were walking past Tyler’s mother.

“ I’m grounded. As much as I’d love to go to your game, I can’t. Go, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tyler had forgotten that his mom was sitting at the table and brought his lips to Josh’s cheek, his mother looking at the two in shock.

“Mom.. I—“  
“Tyler, what was that? Wait.. You.. You’re not gay are you?” Tyler shook his head nervously, though he was lying.

He was definitely gay. Liked guys, but, really liked the guy that stood beside him then. Who grabbed his hand to squeeze hard.

“Joshua, you may need to leave.” Tyler’s mother stood with her hands by her side, she looked angry at the two of them, but mostly Tyler. She look almost disgusted with him. Disappointed.

“No, mom. Don’t make him go. You know, he’s the only friend i have?”

“What about Je—“

“Jenna?! Are you kidding? Jenna and I don’t even talk anymore, let alone being friends! This is why I have no friends, mom. I’m gay. And honestly, at this point, I don’t care who knows. Yes, you raised me how you raised me, but that meant nothing. I should be able to love this guy, without being tortured by you or any other judgmental human out there. It’s fucking LOVE, mom!” Tyler stormed up the stairs, grabbing his phone and his wallet. His keys were hidden from him, due to being grounded, but he had a spare set in a special place in his bedroom. He slid into his closet, reaching down into the corner where a few boxes stood, grasping onto his spare pair of car keys. He then, shoved them deep into his pocket before shuffling his feet out of his bedroom. Tyler walked furiously down the stairs and to the front door.

“Tyler..” Joshua called.

Tyler paused, turned to meet his wet, milk chocolate eyes with Josh’s dark chocolates, before rushing toward him to give him a hard kiss on the lips.

“Thank You.” Tyler whispered before turning his back to the two in the dining room, walking to and out the door. His walk to his car was fast, he unlocked the driver’s side door and started the car up, it purring to life. He hurriedly pulled out of his driveway and to his unknown destination.

“Josh, I—“

“Kelly, you really shouldn’t do that. That’s messed up. I mean, yeah. I know you raised your children to be Christians, but you can’t control who Tyler is going to be with. He can’t help that he likes the same gender, and neither can I. And if you want nothing to do with Tyler, then I’ll take him to my house with me. I’m not about to sit back and watch him suffer while you judge him. Kelly, tell me now. Is it him or you?” Joshua waited for a long response, that’s not what he got.

“Have Tyler out of my house in two days.”

That broke Joshua’s heart. He didn’t want Tyler to have to leave his own home. Tyler and Josh weren’t supposed to live in the same house and Tyler wasn’t meant to be put through this much pain just because he liked Josh. But, Josh had to take Tyler in. He had to treat him like he should be treated and he knew that his parents would treat Tyler better than his own.

Josh nodded slowly before walking out. He spotted his vehicle that was parked beside what was once Tyler’s car and Josh panicked, immediately grabbing his phone out of his pocket to dial Tyler’s number and to wait impatiently on an answer.

“H-hello?” Tyler’s voice cracked.

“Tyler. Oh my god. Where are you?” Josh retrieved his keys from sweater pocket before running to his own car.

“I don’t know. I’m just going.”

“Tyler, listen to me. Your mother seems to not care, but I do. Tyler, you know I do. She wants you out of your house in two days and I want you in mine in one.” Joshua spoke stern but quietly and he could definitely hear Tyler’s heart breaking through the phone.

“S-she wants m-me g-g-gone?” Tyler sobbed, he was so torn, he pulled over so that he wouldn’t end his life right there, accidentally. “Josh.. Why?”

“I don’t know, Ty. But, I want you to stay with me.”

“No! I want to live with my mom, even if I have to pretend to be straight.” Tyler was breaking down in his car, but all he wanted was Josh’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He lied. He wanted to be with Josh all the time, he wanted Josh to protect him all the time.

“Oh. I’m sorry...” Josh paused for longer than he expected, for he then heard Tyler speak faintly.

“J? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I want to come stay with you, I just… I don’t like the thought of my mom thinking of me as some screwed up kid. I’ve always felt kind of messed up. And now my mom is thinking it, and saying it, too? It’s too much! It’s never going to end well for me, Josh. It never did.”


End file.
